hellzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Motts Devilson
(-Motts Crusader Nara Devilson-) 'Appearance' Dark brown eyes, dark brown hair, tall, ripped, has two Tattoos of dragons one on the right arm the other one in the back. He wears long shirts with Dragons or Warriors designs and leather pants. One necklase of the Ying Yang and rings on every finger of his hands. The rings have skull and plain designs. He wears plate armor when its time to serve the Clan and its people. 'Story' Motts Devilson son of Krinky Devilson. Motts's real name is Motts Crusader Nara Devilson. Motts is the oldest male of his brothers and sisters who where raised in a cruel and forgoten village but was once a pure and peacefull village. Motts was raised and taught by his father Krinky Devilson and his uncle Neko Devilson. Motts is like a younger version of his dad but with some particular differences. Motts is part of the second generation of the Devilsons. At a very young age Motts had this feeling that he was going to be one of the few people who fight and defends what is pure and sacred to him. Tho he did not know what he wanted in life his dad always gave him the support he needed to never give up. While a child Motts was a shy kid who never got into any trouble always obeyed and listened to his Father and Uncle he spended time studying and thinking how he would be in the future and for what he would be fighting for. At his teen years Motts enrolled himself with his father concents diferent hand to hand combat styles. He did ok but not great Motts never doubted himself he just didnt have what it takes to succed in those classes of of course thats what he believed. At age 12 Motts heard about this Academy where they teach the sacred arts of Swordsman. He felt and said " This is it i want to be a Swordsman to always protect the people i love and care for. " From where I come from everywhere i look there is Killing or Abuse the only people who are diferent are my family so I will train in the ways of Swordsman ship to protect my family and get us out of that damned place Motts said". Motts's father Krinky Devilson aproved this and also explained to Motts that they may have things in common but they are also diferent in some parts and fundamental points. Motts' s now knew that his dad saw the world as a cruel place that needed to be cleaned out of all the chaos that was forming for stupid reasons. Motts got more encourage to train to be a Swordsman and so began his journey. He enrolled and began training. At the academy they told Motts about how a graduate student can participate in a special tourament that is held every year to choose the new champion or Paladin. A Paladin had many benefits much like a Leader a Paladin had the Power to change rules and contributions of a village. Motts said to himself i wish to be a Paladin to make this Village pure again as it was when i was a baby like my father told me. " A pure place to live with my family is what i desire Motts said" The teachers in the academy began to train Motts. At the age of 17 Motts had Graduated from the Academy with flying colors and was now a Swordsman and able to participate in the Paladin Tournament which was going to be held 3 Months after he Graduated. He continued his Training to be in shape for the Tournament. 3 months passed and the day of the Tournament arrieved. The Tournament was going to be held in Public in the Largest arena of the Village and it Began early in the Morning. There were 6 participants all fighting and wanted the Tittle Paladin. 3 of them wanted the tittle to simple rule and boss everyone around. 2 of them wanted the tittle for the money it offered to the winner ( personal reasons). Motts said to himself " This is it i will give it my all!". Motts's father went to the Tournament to support his son he there met with Motts's uncle Neko Devilson who was also there to support his nephiew. Motts saw his dad and his uncle and waved at them with a smile full of confidence. Krinky and Neko were talking about how the village they live in would change after this. Krinky said that the world needs to be reminded of what is truly sacred and that there is no need for such idiotic violence. Finally the Tournament began 3 matches 1 winner. Motts was the victor wounded but still standing he received the tittle Paladin. That very night Motts went to his house and said to his father " Dad tomorow i will start to change this place to how ir once was. Krinky Devilson his father said to him " Lets just hope it will be that simple my son. Motts went to sleep and while he slep he was kidnap and thrown into the sea. Motts though he was going to die. The morning arrieved and Motts founded himself in a small island still alieved but with no way of communication. He was going crazy no food no communication srrounded by water with no clue of which way to head to go home. He then researched the island and founded this cave. He went inside and founded Eggs big strange Eggs. He then heard footsteps and so he looked back and it was a Black dragon. Motts suprinsenly didnt get to scared he felt as if he knew this kind of animal. The dragon didnt attack Motts also. Motts began to talked to the dragon " Please i need to get our of here and go back to my village i have been kidnaped and i have a feeling that the crimes in our village are about to get worst. The dragon answer " If u wish to receive help from the dragons u must first make a released blood seal pact with our kind. Motts said " How can i make or agree to this seal pact". The dragon grabbed Motts by his clouthing and took him deeper and deeper into the cave. Motts saw a variety of dragons. He there spoke to the Grand Dragon Hindu who told him that he needed to prove himself worthy before he could command dragons. Motts did everything the dragons asked him to do. And so Hindu granted Motts the blood seal pact of the dragons he know was a Crusader. Crusader = A higher tittle than Paladin also known as a Swordsman who has proven himself to raise above any occacion to protect his land. Motts then took Hindu and flew to the village. He arrieved and the first thing he did was check on his father and uncle they were both alright but they told Motts of the chaos that had been going on the village. Motts then gathered everyone in the village and so he said. " Everyone i have with me Hindu master & Leader of the dragons I have made a pact with these majectic creatures and I have come back for u.... my people. The people of the village where speacless as the shy boy they knew turned out to be the Crusader of the village. Motts found out who where the people who kidnaped him and so he disposse of them. The crimes started to stop and so the village began to be peacefull once again. Motts now lives in the peacefull village with his father and uncle waiting for what is yet to come but with full confidence that he has his family with him. And so that is a resume of Motts story and how he got hes last names. Crusader for serving his duties as a Paladin. Nara represents peace and pureness. Motts Crusader Nara Devilson a proud member of the Devilson Clan full with Pride, Honor and Justice. 'Personality' Calm, Honest, Understanding, Some times a little Hyper, Thoughtfull, Loyal 'Abillities or Power' Perfect Sword manipulation. Good in close and range combat. Dragon commanding Is able to give commands to Dragons. Such as Dragon Transportation or Dragons fighting by his side